User talk:Mythrun/talk5
__TOC__ Font I found out you made a font update. While I like the idea, the update does make it kind of hard to read some things, namely links. 03:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) .... -Message consists of yelling loudly- TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 02:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh... "aka Ariistuujj"? wkik chat why did i get banned from the wiki chat, by an unknown user? Unsigned comment posted by Senjaz. :P Eddy847 02:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :The unknown user is the IP that comes up when you click to kickban someone using the chat feature itself. Its just wikia processing it. - Kingcjc 18:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think Energyarrow misunderstand something. I am not a '''criminal . btw, you should not delete the post. K Gee, thanks for banning my other account. -_-. I might have been trying to USE it for something! 11:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hurry up and unban me from Chat. That is WAY too long for such a miniscule offence. Also, can you change the Wiki's background back to the old one? 'Cause this one looks AWFUL. Main Page Tweaks Hola Mythrun, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Unfortunately, I noticed that your main page wasn't set up for a right column box Ad which is something that we have to include on Wikis, the problem is your top header takes up the whole width of the page and needs to just be in the left column. Just letting you know that I'm probably going to tweak this so it works. - Wagnike2 15:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Race Place Delete the redirect on the Race Place page so we can rename "Race Place (Nimbus Station)" back to Race Place. How can I put music on my page? I want to jazz it up a little bit. Chat I see that you've banned me from chat. The reason for the problems is actually because of the broken chat and I keep trying to refresh it. ~~TurboGasPigeon~~ I just edited the usergroup for you, and now you should be able to break the chat again! JK :P . (Just have fun and enjoy your stay at the LU wiki! ) [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] Appology to Mythrun hey dude, sorry for making the page called "DashingCoolCatBT". I was making my profile and for some reason i wasn't thinking so i made a topic. FAIL ._. Weekly News I'll be away this weekend, please write the news for me. Actually, forget what I said. I'm back early. OMG! You play Minecraft! In which server do you go mostly? and I'm Shadowblaze. In Minecraft I'm Shadowblaze99. Ya know what? I'm going to get the real Minecraft before I play anymore of that "classic" version. Saving the world requires you to have premium membership. Darn it. ProfArchibaldHale 09:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nice profile. :P I'm afraid I created the same Google Custom search engine just a little bit before you. :P My guess is you're obssesed with Google? :P I am... :P But the reason I came here is because I was wondering if you knew how to add the +1 button. I have the code, I'm just not sure what MediaWiki page to put it on. Could you help? :) Drewlzoo Chat? Any chance I can get back into chat? It's been over a month now, and I really have learned my lesson (like all of the other people you ban. :P) Not that I'm complaining, but all I got banned for was asking if knnowing a lot about a person made me a stalker. It was a simple, honest question. So can I come back? PLEEEASE? :P Eddy847 14:57, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Wiki We should really consider moving Costume Maker 2.0 and Property Advertisements to the Fanon wiki. We can still have them appear on the community portal template, but it would be more suitable to link them into a fan page rather than here. NFC challenges Hey myth, i was wondering whether we should make a page for the NFCs 2011 challenges. (I.E. build a spooky property) ~drigle~ Membership I'm ashmed to ask, but.... have you got unnecessary Game Card? - Tahu512 Do you ever think about making a Venture League character on your account? Yahooie7 21:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 I got an email about a change in User Rights done by Mythrun. Could you please explain what exactly you did to me? :P Thanks. -Nebula- Rights Thing If you'll look above, you'll see a message. Please ignore it, as I figured it out. :P -Nebula- Signature Help I am having trouble with my signature (again). I tried fixing it, but nothing worked. Any ideas on what happened? 17:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sim533 Sim's name hasn't been changed to purple yet. Message Wall Hi Mythrun, we're ready to expand the Message Wall test to some of the other wikis who've requested it. Are you still interested? Keep in mind that it's still buggy and not everything's been developed yet, so being an early tester means helping your community members understand that. We'll definitely appreciate any feedback you can offer, though, and we've found that most test wikis have had no trouble adjusting to it. Respond on my talk page to let me know if you'd still like it enabled! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) HALP, Mythrun! I can't find the "candidate for deletion" template, and I'm pretty sure this page doesn't comply with wiki rules (unless someone wants to rework it into a usable mission page with templates and such). http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/I_Can_Do_It_On_My_Own! Shoot. Forgot to sign above message. Bigbudcat 02:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Just type "{delete}" on the page. -Nebula- The chat is bugged. Kelvin Yeah, I know, but it's Saturday night here and it probably won't be fixed until tomorrow.